Father's Problem
by Kharis Numb'Blazz
Summary: 3rd Chapter UPDATED!/Suatu tragedi menimpa Naruto, sehingga Naruto tidak bisa merawat Arate untuk sementara. Tragedi apakah yang terjadi pada Naruto? dan apa tindakan Hinata?/ Silahkan baca dan Review pliss!
1. Chapter 1

**Father's Problem**

* * *

**Dsclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

* * *

**Warning : AU, OOC - Typo , author has an awful taste of romance #plak**

**Note : saya bikin fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel. tentang seorang ayah yang mencarikan ibu yang tepat untuk anaknya, jadinya gini deh, agak garing neh romance nya XD #plak.**

**So, please read and review. Dont Like Don't Read, Ok?**

* * *

"Aku pulang.." Naruto baru saja pulang dari kantor, setelah menaruh sepatu pada raknya, dia berjalan keruang tamu.

Tidak ada yang menyambutnya...

"Hufff" Naruto menghela napas, lalu merebahkan dirinya kesofa. Sudah 1 tahun sejak istrinya, Sakura, meninggal. suasanya rumah ini jadi berubah. Bertambah berat beban dipunggung Naruto, bekerja dan merawat anak.

Naruto lalu berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar anaknya yang terletak dilantai atas, Uzumaki Arate. Uzumaki Arate adalah anak lelaki tunggal dari pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura Haruno, namun Sakura meninggal karena kecelakaan pada 1 tahun lalu, ketika umur Arate masih 4 tahun.

Arate memiliki rambut pirang jabrik sama seperti Naruto, berkulit putih, dan memiliki mata _emerald _yang sama seperti Sakura.

Naruto mengintip, anaknya sudah tidur. Naruto berjalan mendekati ranjang anaknya, lalu duduk disisi ranjang anaknya. Naruto miris, harusnya anak seumuran Arate mendapat kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Setelah memakaikan selimut pada Arate, Naruto berganti baju dan mandi, besok dia harus bangun pagi, menyiapkan sarapan, mengantar Arate kesekolah, dan dia sendiri harus bekerja.

Kehidupan Naruto sangat mencukupi, atau bahkan tergolong kaya. Naruto adalah pemimpin _Uzumaki Enterprises, _perusahaan yang cukup besar di Konoha, tapi dengan kekayaan sekalipun, itu tidak bisa menggantikan kasih sayang seorang ibu untuk anaknya. Itulah yang Naruto sadari.

Naruto sudah lama mencari sosok wanita yang mau mencintainya dan mau mencintai anaknya, namun setelah lama mencari, dia tidak berhasil, kebanyakan wanita hanya mengincar kekayaan Naruto saja.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Naruto beranjak kekamar, langsung tidur. Naruto cukup lelah dengan rutinitasnya.

* * *

"Pagi.." Naruto berjalan cepat menuju lobby, banyak pegawai-pegawai kantor menyapanya, Naruto menjawabnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Sesampainya diruangannya, Naruto segera membuka laptop pribadinya untuk memulai pekerjaan. Lalu, masuklah seorang wanita berambut hitam kebiruan, dan bermata ungu. Wanita itu adalah sahabat lama sekaligus asisten pribadi Naruto, namanya Hyuga Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, aku sudah menyusun agenda kegiatanmu hari ini..." kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas, Naruto mengambilnya tanpa menatap Hinata.

"Dan kau sudah mengantar Arate kesekolah, atau dia berangkat dengan bus?" tanya Hinata perhatian, Hinata sudah kenal lama dengan Naruto, jadi dia tahu tentang anak Naruto dan rumah tangga Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto menatap Hinata, "_Well, _tentu saja sudah, ayah macam aku yang membiarkan anaknya yang masih kecil berkeliaran sendiri..?"

Hinata tersenyum.

"Kruuukkkk..." Perut Naruto berbunyi, lalu Hinata mendekati meja Naruto. "Sudah kuduga, Naruto-kun, kau pasti sangat sibuk tadi pagi sehingga tidak sempat sarapan, tunggu sebentar..." Hinata berjalan keluar ruangan Naruto, sementara Naruto masih mengerjakan tugas dilaptopnya.

Wangi ramen menyeruak diseluruh ruangan kerja saat Hinata datang sambil membawa sebuah kotak makan yang isinya ramen yang masih hangat.

"Naruto-kun, ini kubuatkan untukmu, makanlah..nanti siang ada rapat penting, kau harus sarapan.." Hinata menyodorkan sumpit kepada Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman tulus, tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa menolaknya.

"T-Terimakasih, Hinata-chan..." Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahap, lalu Hinata tersenyum sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

'_Aku sangat bersyukur bisa kenal orang sepertimu, Hinata' _batin Naruto sambil melirik Hinata yang berjalan memunggunginya menjauh.

* * *

Hari menjelang sore, Naruto masih berkutat didepan laptopnya.

Lalu Handphone miliknya bergetar, ternyata ada telepon dari guru disekolah Arate. "Halo, selamat siang.."

"_Selamat siang, apakah ini orangtua Uzumaki Arate...?" _suara wanita terdengar ditelepon, firasat buruk langsung menghinggapi benak Naruto.

"I-Iya, saya sendiri..."

"_Begini, saya guru Arate ingin mengatakan, kalau Arate tidak bisa melanjutkan pelajaran karena sakit, dia sedang terbaring di UKS, mungkin anda mau menjemputnya pulang..?" _

Naruto memijit-mijit keningnya, "Ba-Baiklah, saya akan segera kesana untuk menjemputnya.."

Lalu Naruto menaruh Handphonenya dengan kasar, kemudian Hinata masuk kedalam ruangan kerja Naruto, "Naruto-kun, aku in-, ada apa Naruto-kun? Ada masalah?" Hinata menaruh tasnya diatas meja, dan duduk dihadapan Naruto yang memijit-mijit keningnya.

"Arate terbaring di UKS disekolah, aku harus menjemputnya sekarang...tapi rapatnya akan dimulai dalam 15 menit lagi...apa sebaiknya kubatalkan saja ya?" Naruto menerawang jauh keluar jendela.

"Jangan, Naruto-kun, rapat itu sangat penting...begini saja, aku kan sudah mau pulang sekarang, sebaiknya aku saja yang menjemputnya disekolah dan merawatnya sampai kau pulang..." mata Naruto melebar, gagasan yang tepat.

"Kau tahu kan letak sekolahnya? Pakai saja mobilku..." Naruto menyerahkan kunci mobil _Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG _miliknya untuk dipinjam Hinata.

"Aku tahu, baiklah, aku pergi dulu..." Hinata mengambil tasnya, kemudian berjalan cepat.

Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto sudah dipanggil untuk menghadiri rapat.

Sementara itu, Hinata sudah sampai kesekolah Arate, Hinata menggendong Arate keluar UKS, kemudian membawanya kerumah untuk dirawat.

"A-ayahh..." erang Arate pelan ketika masih didalam mobil, Hinata segera mempercepat laju kendaraannya menuju rumah Naruto.

Setelah sampai, Hinata membaringkan Arate dikamarnya, kemudian memberinya antibiotik agar Arate merasa lebih baik. Setelah Arate agak tertidur dikamarnya, Hinata bergerak menuju dapur, Hinata melepas jas kantornya. Dia akan memasakkan bubur untuk Arate.

Setelah buburnya siap, Hinata bergegas menuju kamar Arate.

"Nak, bangunlah..." Hinata membangunkan Arate yang setengah sadar, kemudian duduk disebelah Arate. "I-Ibu..?" kata Arate lemas, Hinata tersenyum.

"Ibu buatkan bubur untukmu, ayo duduk, ibu suapi.." Hinata memposisikan duduk Arate dengan perlahan, memastikan agar Arate nyaman.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, Aaaa.." Hinata dengan menyuapi Arate, kemudian setelah selesai makan, Hinata kembali menidurkan Arate.

* * *

"Aku Pulang.." Naruto membuka pintu, kemudian Hinata menyambutnya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Naruto-kun..." sapa Hinata lembut pada Naruto yang baru saja pulang. Setelah merapikan sepatu, Naruto berjalan keruang tamu. Disana Hinata tengah berada didapur sambil memasak.

"Jadi, bagaimana Arate, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto, kemudian Hinata sedikit menengok dari arah dapur. "Dia tadi sudah kuberi antibiotik dan kusuapi bubur, dia sedang tidur sekarang" jawab Hinata, bau daging bakar yang harum tercium dari dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi mangkuk yang isinya adalah kuah sup, sepiring nasi, dan dan daging bakar yang wanginya sampai membuat air liur Naruto menetes dibuatnya.

Baru saja Naruto mau menyerbu hidangan itu, namun Hinata malah menghalanginya, "Naruto-kun, mandi dan ganti baju dulu, baru boleh makan..."

Naruto sedikit manyun, "Baiklah tuan puteri..." Naruto kemudian berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi, sementara Hinata tertawa kecil dibelakang Naruto.

'_Dasar Naruto-kun...' _

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto muncul dari kamar tidur dengan mengenakan kaus hitam polos dengan celana jeans. Lalu dia duduk dimeja makan.

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang, sesekali mengobrol dan bercanda tawa. Mereka sangat akrab, mungkin saja jika orang lain melihatnya, mereka akan terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri yang tentunya sangat bahagia.

Naruto menghela napas, sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak makan malam terakhirnya dengan Sakura. Satu tahun lalu, ada seseorang yang selalu memasak untukknya, namun Sakura meninggal malam itu, mengingat kembali hari-hari itu membuat hati Naruto sakit.

Hinata tengah mencuci piring, sesekali dia menengok kearah Naruto, Hinata melihat Naruto dengan perasaan khawatir, Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, dan terlihat dimata Hinata, cairan bening meluncur bebas dari mata biru Naruto.

Khawatir pada sahabat lamanya ini, Hinata mendekati Naruto, duduk disebelahnya, "Naruto-kun, ada masalah apa?"

Naruto buru-buru menghapus airmata dari matanya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Hinata. "A-Aku, tidak apa-apa kok..." kata Naruto sambil memberikan senyum yang dipaksakan, Hinata tahu Naruto sedang berbohong.

"Naruto-kun, katakan sejujurnya padaku, jangan memendam perasaan sedih, ceritakanlah padaku..." kata Hinata sambil mengelus pundak Naruto.

"TENG-TENG..." jam dinding klasik milik Naruto berbunyi, ternyata sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam.

"E-Eh, Hinata, kau mau kuantar pulang? Bahaya jika wanita sepertimu berjalan sendirian dimalam hari..." Naruto buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun..." Hinata menyerah, kemudian Hinata kembali mengenakan jas kantornya.

Dan Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang ke mansionnya menggunakan mobil _Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG_ miliknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada pembicaraan antara mereka berdua, Naruto masih agak sedih memikirkan hari-hari indahnya dengan Sakura dulu, sementara Hinata juga merasa tidak enak mengungkit-ungkit hal yang mungkin saja ingin Naruto lupakan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di depan gerbang mansion Hyuga, tempat tinggal Hinata beserta keluarganya.

"Hinata-chan, terimakasih kau sudah memasak untukku, enak sekali.." kata Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyuman pada Hinata, sementara Hinata sendiri tengah menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sekarang.

"Sama-sama, Naruto-kun...terimakasih atas tumpangannya, sampaikan salamku untuk Arate ya, selamat malam..." Hinata keluar dari mobil Naruto, dan berjalan masuk kedalam mansion Hyuga, tak lupa Hinata melambaikan tangan kearah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, senang sekali malam ini, lalu Naruto memacu mobilnya untuk pulang.

* * *

**Lumayan untuk chap pertama, semoga readers menikmatinya. silahkan fave/alert/flame dll. tapi tolong review dulu ya. ini masih chap permulaan, saya sudah menyiapkan beberapa ide lain untuk ditulis. **

**Jika saya sudah mendapat 5 review, akan langsung saya update hehehe, #pakepersyaratansegala**


	2. Chapter 2

**Father's Problem**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Thanks for all silent readers and other author for read my fanfics, **

**seperti yang saya bilang dichap sebelumnya, akan langsung diupdate setelah mendapat 5 review atau lebih. pas saya lihat lagi, udah 19 Review! melebihi harapan saya, sesuai janji akan saya update kilat!**

**Ada yang nanya umur Naruto dan Hinata berapa, umur Naruto 26 tahun, sedangkan Hinata juga sama.**

**gak perlu basa basi lagi, silahkan dinikmati!**

* * *

Keesokan Harinya, foto Hinata dengan bingkai terpampang didinding bagian foto Karyawan, dibawah nya terdapat tulisan 'Hinata Hyuga – Karyawan terbaik bulan ini'

Saat Hinata sampai kekantor, banyak karyawan-karyawan lain menyambutnya, tentu saja ini agak aneh menurut Hinata, sampai akhrinya Hinata tahu kalau fotonya terpampang sebagai karyawan terbaik bulan ini.

Lalu Hinata mendatangi ruangan kerja Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kau yang mengangkatku menjadi karyawan terbaik tahun ini?" kata Hinata begitu masuk kedalam ruangan Naruto, sementara Naruto tersenyum kearahnya.

"Anggap saja itu adalah terimakasihku karena sudah menjaga dan merawat Arate kemarin, oh iya, _honor_ mu juga sudah kunaikkan 10%...dan sudah ketransfer kerekeningmu" Naruto kembali menyunggingkan senyum pada Hinata.

"Te-Terimakasih...Naruto-kun..."

"A-Aku akan diruanganku jika kau memerlukan sesuatu..." Hinata lalu beranjak keluar, meninggalkan Naruto. Hinata akhirnya sampai diruang kerjanya sendiri. Setelah menyalakan laptop pribadinya, Hinata melirik kearah bingkai foto kecil yang terpajang disisi kanan meja kerja Hinata.

Ruangan kerja Hinata terletak disebelah ruang kerja Naruto, Naruto akan mudah memanggilnya jika dia memerlukan sesuatu.

Bingkai foto itu berisi foto dia dan kawan-kawan lamanya selama masih SMA, betapa menyenangkannya masa-masa saat itu.

_**Hinata's POV **_

Aku teringat kembali masa-masa SMA, saat itu Naruto-kun masih seorang yang nakal dan _playboy, _dan juga seorang yang paling tampan di KHS, aku sendiri tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu.

Aku juga teringat saat Naruto-kun dan Sakura-san berpacaran, hatiku langsung hancur saat itu, Naruto-kun tidak tahu betapa aku menyukainya semasa SMA, namun lama-kelamaan, aku sendiri juga bahagia ketika mereka menikah.

Sampai sekarangpun, aku masih sangat menyukainya, mencintainya...

"Hufff..." aku menghela napas, Naruto-kun sekarang sudah berbeda, dia bukan Naruto-kun yang masih SMA, Naruto-kun yang masih nakal dan playboy. Sekarang Naruto-kun terlihat lebih dewasa, lebih bijaksana, dan lebih tampan tentunya...

Aku sangat sedih ketika Sakura-san meninggal, Naruto-kun akan sangat terbebani karena juga harus mengurus Arate, anak mereka. Kuharap aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk meringankan beban Naruto-kun.

Aku melirik kesamping, kulihat Naruto-kun masih sangat sibuk dengan laptopnya, karena dinding pembatas antara ruangan Naruto-kun dengan ruanganku hanya dilapisi dinding kaca, aku sering mencuri-curi pandang untuk melihat Naruto-kun.

"Oh iya, aku sebaiknya segera mengerjakan tugasku.." aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku, aku sebaiknya segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor, sebelum mulai, aku memasang _headset _untuk mendengarkan lagu sembari mengerjakan tugas.

Aku melepas _headset _yang sudah tertempel ditelingaku selama tiga jam ini, aku melirik arlojiku, sudah pukul 11:52, 8 menit lagi sebelum istirahat makan siang. Aku melepas _headset _, lalu menyelesaikan tugas kantorku.

Kemudian, Naruto-kun masuk kedalam ruanganku. "Hinata-chan, ayo kita makan siang..." Naruto-kun mengajakku untuk makan siang, aku menutup laptopku, dan ikut Naruto-kun untuk makan siang.

* * *

Kami berdua makan disalah satu kafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari gedung kantor, kami berdua sudah biasa makan disini jika sudah waktunya jam makan siang.

Setelah mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, aku dan Naruto-kun memilih menu. "Hmmm, aku pilih satu _cinnamon rolls , _minumnya _cappucino _hangat..." lalu pelayan yang berdiri disebelah meja kami mencatat, kini giliran Naruto-kun yang memesan.

"Aku pesan roti keju dengan minumnya kopi susu saja..." kemudian pelayan tadi kembali mencatat pesanan, dan pergi.

Selagi menunggu, kami mengobrol.

"Hinata-chan, kau ada kegiatan saat libur besok...?" tanya Naruto-kun padaku, aku menatapnya,

"Tidak ada, memang kenapa?" aku merasa Naruto-kun akan mengajakku kesuatu tempat.

"Begini, kan besok sudah libur...tadi pagi Arate memintaku untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan, yah sesekali...tapi dia ingin kau juga ikut, Hinata-chan..." aku mengaduk-aduk cappucino yang baru saja diantar, tapi...pasti akan menyenangkan jika bisa berlibur ditengah-tengah rutinitas kerja seperti ini, ditambah lagi bersama Arate dan Naruto-kun.

"Kau mau, Hinata-chan...Arate pasti akan senang sekali bila kau ikut..." Aku tidak bisa menolak, lagipula aku tidak ada alasan untuk menolak.

Aku tersenyum kepada Naruto-kun, "Baiklah Naruto-kun...aku ikut besok..." kemudian aku menyeruput cappucino yang sudah agak dingin dihadapanku, Naruto-kun yang duduk dihadapanku sekarang, dia juga terlihat senang.

"Terimakasih, Hinata-chan..." Naruto-kun tersenyum padaku, pasti wajahku sudah memerah sekarang, senyuman Naruto-kun selalu membuat wajahku memerah.

"Besok jam 9 siang, kau akan kujemput dimansionmu, lalu kita akan segera berangkat ke taman bermain." Naruto-kun lalu menyeruput kopinya.

_**End of Hinata's POV**_

Keesokan Harinya...

Pukul 9 pagi, mobil mewah milik Naruto berhenti didepan gerbang mansion Hyuga, sementara Arate duduk manis dikursi belakang. Kemudian Naruto turun dari mobil. Naruto mengenakan kemeja casual berwarna putih, celana panjang hitam, dan kacamata hitam yang masih dipakainya, bahkan beberapa wanita yang lewat, memandangi Naruto karena kegantengannya.

"Arate, kau tunggu disini sebentar ya.." Arate kemudian mengangguk, Naruto berjalan memasuki gerbang, dan sampai kepintu masuk.

Naruto mengetuk pintu, kemudian seorang _maid _yang membuka pintu, "Selamat siang, bisa aku bertemu dengan Hyuga Hinata, apa dia ada?" kata Naruto ramah.

"Nona Hinata? Tunggu sebentar, silahkan masuk..." _maid _barusan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk, Naruto kemudian duduk disofa diruang tamu mansion yang megah, tapi Naruto sudah pernah mengunjungi mansion ini sebelumnya.

Tak lama kemudian, turun Hinata datang menuruni tangga, Hinata mengenakan _suspender _dengan dalamannya kaus ungu polos, celana jeans ungu, membawa tas kulit mahal bermerk _Guess _berwarna coklat dan memakai _high heels _berwarna hitam, juga Hinata tidak memakai make-up yang tebal-tebal. Hinata terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja, Naruto sampai terbengong-bengong mengagumi kecantikan Hinata sekarang.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa melihatku seperti itu..?" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Naruto menarik lengan Hinata lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, ayo berangkat"

Naruto dan Hinata masuk kedalam mobil, Arate sangat senang ketika melihat Hinata, "Ibu..."

Naruto langsung menatap Hinata ketika mendengat ucapan Arate barusan, "Ibu, dia bilang?"

Hinata tersenyum kepada Naruto, kemudian Hinata duduk dikursi belakang, menemani Arate.

"Lihatlah, Ibu membawa mainan untukmu" Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah mainan _transformers _dari dalam tasnya, Arate sangat senang sekali.

"Wow, mainan transformers model terbaru..! keren!" Hinata kemudian memeluk Arate yang masih memainkan mainannya. Sosok keibuan yang sangat menonjol dari Hinata dapat dilihat oleh Naruto yang melihat mereka berdua melalui kaca spion tengah.

'_Hinata, kau pasti akan menjadi seorang ibu yang sangat dibanggakan oleh anak dan suamimu kelak...' _batin Naruto dalam hati, kemudian Naruto memacu mobilnya menuju taman bermain.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Hinata dan Arate bercanda, bermain tebak-tebakkan, Hinata bergitu menyayangi Arate seperti anaknya sendiri. Bagi Naruto, sosok wanita seperti Hinatalah yang tengah dicari oleh Naruto untuk menjadi ibu bagi Arate.

Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto, Hinata dan Arate kini telah sampai di taman bermain, banyak wahana-wahana yang sangat menarik terdapat disana, Naruto dan Hinata jalan berdua, Naruto menggenggam erat lengan Hinata, membuat orang-orang sekitar melihat mereka berdua seperti pasangan suami-istri yang sangat harmonis. Muncul semburat merah diwajah Hinata manakala Naruto menatapnya lembut.

Arate berjalan sendiri sambil memainkan mainan _transformers _yang baru saja diberikan Hinata untuknya, tidak perduli kalau ayahnya dan 'ibu'nya, tengah berjalan berduaan dibelakangnya.

Sampai akhirnya Arate melihat wahana bianglala, "Ayah, ayo naik itu..." Arate menunjuk keatas, kearah bianglala. "Aku ingin lihat pemandangan..." kata Arate lagi polos.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga naik bianglala, kemudian bianglala bergerak hingga mengantarkan posisi mereka bertiga dipuncak bianglala. Disini Arate memandang keluar, menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha, sementara Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata, Hinata sendiri tidak keberatan, malah senang jika mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu senggang berdua.

Sebenarnya, Hinata sudah memendam perasaan cinta dihatinya pada Naruto sejak mereka masih SMA, bahkan sampai sekarang, rasa cinta tersebut tidak roboh meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu.

Begitu pula Naruto, rasa cintanya pada Hinata mulai tumbuh dihatinya sejak Hinata sangat dekat sebagai sahabatnya dan asistennya dikantor, saat dua bulan setelah Sakura meninggal, namun Naruto sendiri belum punya nyali untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Hinata.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum melihat putra tunggalnya yang saat ini terlihat sangat senang.

Bianglala bergerak, kini posisi mereka sudah berada dibawah, mereka bertiga turun, dan mencari wahana yang mengasyikkan lainnya.

* * *

Mereka tiba di _booth _yang mengadakan permainan seru, yaitu Naruto harus menembak 10 target yang letaknya agak jauh. Jika kena semua, maka Naruto bisa memilih hadiah.

"Ayah, ayo coba itu..." mereka bertiga mendekati _booth _tadi, lalu penjaganya menyapa dengan ramah. "Selamat siang, apa anda ingin mencoba permainan ini?"

"Iya, berapa harganya?" tanya Naruto.

"10 yen untuk sekali permainan" Naruto membayar, lalu penjaga _booth _memberikan senapan angin.

"Tembak 10 target yang ada disana, jika kena semua, anda bisa memilih hadiah yang anda inginkan" penjaga tadi menunjuk kearah berbagai macam mainan dan benda-benda yang sangat menarik.

"Baiklah..." Naruto mengambil posisi.

"DOR, DOR, DOR, DOR, DOR, DOR, DOR, DOR, DOR, DOR!" Naruto sudah menembak sepuluh kali, penjaga tadi mendatangi target sasaran untuk mengecheck keakuratan menembak Naruto.

"Hebat sekali, anda berhasil menembak semua target dengan akurat!" kata penjaga itu dengan senang, lalu penjaga itu mempersilahkan Naruto memilih hadiah.

"Arate, kau mau pilih yang mana?" tanya Naruto pada anaknya, Arate lalu memilih sebuah mainan model pesawat tempur yang sangat mirip dengan aslinya, tapi hanya lebih kecil. Setelah membungkuskan mainan tersebut, penjaga tadi menegur Naruto.

"Wah, kalian berdua serasi sekali, kalian pasti sudah menikah kan?" tanya penjaga itu, begitu mendengarnya, langsung kecanggungan terjadi diantara Naruto dan Hinata. Wajah mereka berdua memerah ketika mendengarnya.

"Yaa, kami..." jawab Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Penjaga itu melihat wajah mereka berdua memerah.

Sebelum Naruto dan Hinata melanjutkan omongan mereka, penjaga tadi memberikan sesuatu pada Naruto dan Hinata. Penjaga tadi memberikan sebuah boneka serigala lucu berukuran sedang yang berwarna orange dengan ekor sembilan.

"Ini, ambillah. Anggap saja sebagai bonus untuk hubungan kalian!" kata penjaga tersebut sambil nyengir.

"Te-terimakasih..." Arate, Naruto dan Hinata pergi dari booth itu, lalu penjaga booth tersebut melambaikan tangan kepada mereka.

"Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!"

* * *

Hari mulai menjelang sore, setelah menikmati berbagai macam wahana yang menyenangkan, mereka bertiga singgah kerestoran _fast food _untuk makan.

"Arate, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto kepada anaknya yang kini asyik memainkan mainan pesawat dan mainan _transformers_. "Aku mau pesan _cheese burger _dengan _milkshake _saja deh yah..."

"Kalau kau Hinata?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata, "Hmm, aku ikuti apa yang kau pesan saja deh, Naruto-kun..." Hinata memutuskan untuk menyamakan pesanannya dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah, akan kupesan sekarang" Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia menuju meja kasir untuk memesan makanan. Sementara itu, tinggal Hinata dan Arate.

Hinata mengacak-acak rambut pirang jabrik Arate, "Sayang, kau senang hari ini?" tanya Hinata sambil memeluk Arate dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hinata menganggap Arate adalah anaknya sendiri, Hinata begitu menyayanginya.

"Senang sekali bu..." Hinata mengelus-elus punggung Arate. Sementara Naruto mengamati mereka dari meja kasir tanpa diketahui oleh Hinata. Naruto kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Sosok seperti Hinata akan menjadi ibu yang sangat baik bagi Arate, pikir Naruto.

Setelah mengambil pesanan, Naruto kembali duduk dihadapan Hinata. Lalu membagikan makanan kepada Hinata dan Arate.

"Bu, suapi aku dong..." kata Arate manja, Hinata tersenyum, kemudian menyuapi Arate pelan-pelan.

"Arate, kau kenapa tidak makan sendiri saja?" Naruto meminta Arate makan sendiri agar tidak menyusahkan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku malah senang kok" Hinata kembali menyuapi Arate, Arate makan dengan lahap.

Naruto menunda makannya, dia kembali memperhatikan Hinata yang menyuapi Arate makan.

_**Naruto's POV **_

Hinata, dia benar-benar menyayangi Arate seperti anaknya sendiri. Dia juga benar-benar cantik, tersirat dipikiranku, untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai ibu Arate, dan sebagai istriku juga. Pasti wajahku memerah sekarang.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau tidak makan?" aku langsung salah tingkah, Hinata menatapku aneh, buru-buru aku makan.

Ugh, sejak SMA, Hinata memang kuakui sangat cantik. Namun hatiku lebih memilih Sakura saat itu. Setelah Sakura meninggal, juga saat dia menjadi asistenku dikantor, kami berdua jadi sangat dekat. Bahkan dia selalu menanyakan apa aku sudah makan, bagaimana kabar Arate, benar-benar perhatian.

Kuakui, aku memang mencintai Hinata...

_**End of Naruto's POV **_

Mobil _Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG _sampai digerbang depan mansion Hyuga. Itu mobil milik Naruto, saat Hinata ingin membuka pintu, Arate menghentikan langkah Hinata.

"Bu, jangan pulang..." kata-kata polos Arate, membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang. Sepertinya Arate ingin Hinata terus bersamanya. Arate benar-benar tidak ingin 'Ibu'nya pergi lagi.

"Naruto-kun, izinkanlah aku menemani Arate lagi malam ini" Hinata sekarang menatap Naruto, Naruto menghela napas. Berarti Hinata akan menginap dirumahnya malam ini.

"Baiklah, kau yakin?" Hinata akhirnya diizinkan untuk menginap malam ini saja dirumah Naruto. Hinata mengangguk yakin, Naruto sebenarnya juga senang kalau Hinata menginap.

"Horeee!" Arate berteriak senang.

Naruto kembali tancap gas, memacu mobilnya sampai kerumah.

* * *

Hari sudah malam, Naruto sudah berganti mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan pakaian rumah, Hinata juga sudah berganti pakaian menggunakan pakaian milik Sakura dulu yang masih cocok dikenakan Hinata.

Naruto duduk disofa diruang keluarga sambil menonton TV. Lalu Hinata turun dari lantai atas.

"Hinata-chan, kau boleh menggunakan kamarku untuk tidur nanti, aku akan tidur disofa..." kata Naruto pada Hinata yang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku akan tidur dengan Arate malam ini, Naruto-kun. Dia ingin aku menemaninya" Hinata lalu kembali dari dapur dengan membawa segelas air yang diminta Arate.

"Oh begitu, maaf ya kalau merepotkan..."

Hinata lalu tersenyum, dan berjalan kelantai atas. "Selamat malam, Naruto-kun..."

* * *

"Errghh..." Hinata terbangun tengah malam, dia menyalakan _handphone _miliknya untuk sekadar melihat jam. Masih pukul 23:45, hampir tengah malam. Hinata lalu berjalan keluar kamar, turun keruang tamu, rupanya Naruto-kun tertidur saat masih menonton televisi.

Hinata mematikan televisinya, kemudian berlutut disebelah Naruto yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Hinata masuk kekamar Naruto, mengambil selimut, dan memakaikannya untuk Naruto. Sebelum Hinata kembali tidur dikamar atas, Hinata menyisir rambut pirang jabrik Naruto dengan jemari lentiknya, kemudian menelusuri wajah Naruto dengan jemarinya lagi.

"Naruto-kun...izinkan aku menghilangkan permasalahan hidupmu..." dicium pipi kanan Naruto dengan sangat pelan.

Hinata mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir pria yang tertidur dihadapannya. Dikecup bibir Naruto dengan sangat pelang agar tidak membangunkan Naruto.

Hinata mengelus pipi Naruto sebelum dia kembali tidur.

* * *

**Hoaa, maaf kalo sebelumnya ada yang merasa klo chap ini kecepetan alur, mohon maaf yah #plak**

**untuk chap berikutnya, saya masih nulis, jadi mohon ditunggu update 'na , terimaksih dah review, fav, alert, flame dll, yang penting reviewnya dlo ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Father's Problem**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Walaa, jadi chapter ketiga! sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalo dichap-chap sebelumnya, alurnya kecepetan, maaf banget soalnya author nulis fic ini waktu lagi buru-buru. jadinya kecepetan deeeh #curhat**

**Terimakasih buat para readers and all silent readers yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini. mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan-kekurangan di chap sebelumnya.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Naruto memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kantor. Dia sudah hampir telat masuk kantor, tadi pagi dia terlambat bangun, pagi itu, Narutp segera membuatkan sarapan untuk Arate, dan mengantarnya kesekolah. Naruto terus memacu mobilnya hingga kecepatan 110 KM/H. Tidak enak jika pemimpin perusahaan terlambat.

"Brengsekk, kenapa alarm mati sih tadi pagi!" gerutu Naruto.

Naruto terus memacu mobilnya dengan cepat, sampai tiba-tiba diperempatan, Naruto tidak melihat kalau lampu lalulintas menyala merah.

"TEEEEEENNNNNNN!"

"TIIINNNNN"

"BLEEDARRRR!"

Mobil mewah yang dikendarai Naruto langsung hancur terbelah dua oleh dua truk trailer yang menabraknya dari dua arah barusan. Mobil mewah itu langsung rusak hingga tidak berbentuk. Warga yang melihatnya segera mendekati lokasi kecelakaan.

Naruto masih ada didalam mobil, dengan luka parah dikepala.

Naruto sudah sekarat, setelah beberapa menit, muncul beberapa polisi dan mobil ambulans dilokasi. Naruto sudah dilarikan kerumah sakit, para medis sangat takut jika Naruto meninggal ditengah perjalanan menuju rumah sakit dikarenakan luka yang sangat parah.

'_Apa aku akan mati...?' _

'_Jika aku mati...siapa yang akan merawat Arate..?'_

* * *

Hinata tengah duduk diruangan kerjanya. Berkali-kali dia melirik arlojinya, dia menanti kedatangan Naruto. Tidak biasanya Naruto terlambat. Hinata kemudian membuka laptop miliknya, memutuskan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor terlebih dahulu.

10 menit...

15 ment...

30 menit...

'_Naruto-kun kenapa belum hadir?'_

Hinata akhirnya menghubungi Naruto lewat handphonenya, namun tidak ada jawaban. Berkali-kali Hinata mencoba menghubungi Naruto, berkali-kali pula dia gagal. Firasat buruk menghinggapi benak Hinata. Namun dia mencoba menghapuskan pikiran yang tidak-tidak dibenaknya.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang karyawan memasuki ruangan kerja Hinata sambil terengah-engah. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Na-Naruto-san, dia mengalami kecelakaan! Dia sedang dibawa ke UGD di RS Konoha!"

DEG! Petir seakan-akan menyambar Hinata, dia langsung keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Dia menuju ruang parkir untuk mengambil mobil sedan volvo hitam miliknya, dikebut mobil itu ke RS Konoha secepat mungkin.

Bulir-bulir airmata menetes dari pelupuk mata beriris ungu Hinata. Dia sangat takut bila sesuatu musibah menimpa orang yang sangat dicintainya tersebut. Berkali-kali dia terus berusaha menghapus jejak airmata dipipinya, namun airmata itu malah semakin deras mengalir.

Hinata kini telah berdiri didepan kamar ruamh sakit dimana Naruto terbaring dengan banyak luka yang cukup parah. Para dokter disana terus mengusahakan agar jantung Naruto tidak berhenti berdetak.

"Satu, Dua, Tiga, aman!" dokter terus menggunakan alat pemicu jantung untuk memicu jantung Naruto yang sudah tidak berdetak. Sementara Hinata yang berdiri diluar sambil menyaksikan pemandangan menyakitkan tersebut, tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis.

"Lagi! Satu, dua tiga, aman!" berkali-kali alat itu menyetrum jantung Naruto, namun jantung itu tidak berdenyut lagi. Sampai akhirnya, salah satu dokter menggelengkan kepala kearah dokter lainnya.

"Catat tanggal kematiannya..." salah satu perawat mencatat tanggal kematian Naruto, namun terdengar bunyi dari layar monitor pendeteksi detak jantung. Beberapa garis zig-zag muncul dilayar, meskipun hanya satu atau dua kali.

'_Naruto-kun, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku..' _batin Hinata sambil menangis.

"Dok, jantungnya kembali berdetak..." kata perawat tersebut sambil menunjuk kearah monitor. Dokter itu kembali memeriksa jika ada tanda-tanda vital yang menandakan kalau Naruto masih hidup.

Akhirnya Naruto dipastikan masih hidup, walau dalam keadaan koma. Setelah dokter-dokter tadi pergi, Hinata yang masuk sambil duduk dikursi disebelah ranjang tempat Naruto terbaring.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata menggenggam erat tangan kanan Naruto, dipandangnya wajah pria didepannya.

Hinata terus disana menemani Naruto, setidaknya sampai Naruto membuka matanya.

Matahari sudah berada tepat diatas kepala. Hari sudah siang bolong. Teringat dibenak Hinata, bagaimana dengan Arate?. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat Naruto, kemudian Hinata keluar kamar tersebut untuk menjemput Arate pulang sekolah.

Hinata memacu mobilnya dengan cepat menuju sekolah Arate. Sampai disana, setelah memarkirkan mobil, Hinata berjalan menuju gerbang luar sekolah. Banyak juga orangtua murid menunggu disana untuk menjemput anak mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, banyak anak-anak sekolah keluar, mereka begitu senang ketika melihat orangtua mereka telah menunggu didepan gerbang. Terpikir dalam benak Hinata, mungkin setiap hari, Arate pulang sekolah selalu menggunakan bis sekolah, tidak pernah dijemput oleh seorang ibu...Hinata tidak menyalahkan siapapun, tapi dia merasa kasihan kepada Arate.

Lalu Arate muncul diantara kerumunan. Hinata menarik lengan Arate lembut.

"Lho, kok ibu yang menjemputku?" tanya Arate polos. Kepolosan dan keluguan Arate bisa menghibur Hinata dari rasa sedih yang melanda hatinya.

"I-Ibu yang menjemputmu sekarang...ayo kita pulang..." Hinata menggenggam lengan mungil Arate sampai ke lokasi parkir. Kemudian Hinata mengemudikan mobilnya pulang, menuju rumah Naruto.

Rasa sedih bercampur takut kembali menghinggapi benak Hinata. Jika seandainya Naruto tidak selamat, bagaimana akan nasib Arate kelak? Bukannya Hinata tidak mau mengurus Arate, namun kelak, bukan tidak mungkin Arate akan merasa kurang kasih sayang dari orangtuanya.

Arate sekarang menatap polos wajah 'Ibu'nya yang tengah mengemudi. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu kalau ayahnya sekarang terbaring dirumah sakit.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah, Hinata dan Arate memasuki ruang tamu. Hinata punya kunci duplikat tumah Naruto, Naruto yang memberikannya. Hinata kemudian berlutut didepan Arate, untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuh mereka.

"Sayang, kau ganti baju ya, Ibu akan buatkan makanan untukmu..." kata Hinata sambil mengambil ransel Arate untuk dirapikan. Arate mengangguk senang sambil berlari kekamarnya yang ada dilantai atas untuk berganti pakaian.

Hinata melepas jas kantornya, sekarang dia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dan rok hitam selutut. Hinata berjalan menuju dapur, dibukanya lemari. Ternyata banyak sekali bahan-bahan makanan untuk dimasak.

Sebelum memasak, Hinata menguncir rambutnya dengan gaya rambut _ponytail._

Arate sudah berganti pakaian, dia sekarang tengah menonton kartun ditelevisi. Hinata melihatnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian kembali berkutat didapur. Hinata memutuskan untuk memasakkan sup daging untuk Arate.

Setelah memasak nasi, Hinata merebus daging bersama air panas dan aneka sayur-sayuran. Setelah mencampurkan beberapa bumbu masak. Sambil menunggu sup dan nasinya matang, Hinata duduk disofa disebelah Arate.

"Lagi nonton apa sayang?" tanya Hinata lembut sambil mengelus-elus kepala Arate. Mereka becanda tawa layaknya seorang ibu yang tengah bermain bersama anaknya.

Tak lama, tercium bau sedap dari arah dapur. "Tunggu sebentar ya, ibu akan siapkan makanannya" Hinata berjalan menuju dapur. Sup dan nasinya sudah matang. Setelah menuangkan isi panci kedalam mangkuk dan menanak nasi, Hinata menghidangkannya diatas meja makan.

"Arate, makanannya sudah siap, kemarilah" Arate duduk manis, kemudian mereka makan dengan lahap.

Tapi, Arate malah tidak makan. "Ara-chan, kenapa kau tidak makan? Tidak enak ya?" kata Hinata, Arate menggeleng.

"Suapi aku lagi donk bu..." Arate kembali minta disuapi. Betapa gemasnya Hinata pada Arate, lalu Hinata duduk disebelah Arate, dan mulai menyuapi.

"Pesawatnya datang, Aaaaa" Arate membuka mulutnya.

"Enak" kata Arate polos. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Nah, enak kan? Ayo makan lagi" Hinata kembali menyuapi Arate, sosok keibuan sangat melekat dalam diri Hinata.

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Arate bertanya-tanya dimanakah ayahnya. "Bu, ayah kemana? Kok belum pulang?" ekspresi wajah Hinata langsung berubah sedih.

'_Sebaiknya aku tidak memberitahu Arate...'_ pikir Hinata, dia takut Arate akan shock jika Arate tahu, Hinata akhirnya memilih untuk membohongi Arate.

"A-Ayah sekarang sedang pergi keluar kota untuk mengurusi pekerjaan, baru akan kembali beberapa hari lagi, nah, kau akan bersama ibu selama ayah tidak ada, mengerti?" kata Hinata berbohong.

"Begitu ya, tapi jika ayah sudah pulang, apa ibu akan pergi lagi?" tanya Arate dengan nada sedih. Hinata berlutut dihadapan Arate, dan memeluknya.

"Tidak kok sayang, ibu akan terus bersamamu..." perkataan jujur Hinata berusan, menenangkan Arate. Hinata juga ingin terus mengurusi Arate, dan juga ingin menjadi pendamping Naruto kelak. Wajah Hinata memerah ketika membayangkannya.

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Arate telah tertidur pulas sejak tadi. Hinata lalu keluar rumah untuk pulang ke mansionnya, dia ingin mengambil pakaian kantor untuk dikenakannya besok, karena Hinata akan menginap lagi dirumah Naruto.

Sebelum pulang, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Naruto yang masih koma.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Aku yang akan mengurus Arate selama kau masih koma, tenang saja Naruto-kun. Akan kurawat dia dengan baik..." Hinata mengecup kening Naruto, lalu pergi dari kamar itu.

Setelah mengambil pakaian dari mansionnya, Hinata segera kembali kerumah Naruto. Mulai besok, dialah yang akan merawat Arate sampai Naruto bisa beraktivitas normal. Beberapa menit mengemudi, Hinata sudah sampai dirumah Naruto.

Ditengoknya Arate, rupanya Arate sudah tertidur dikamarnya. Hinata menghela napas lega. Hinata memutuskan untuk mandi, kemudian merebahkan diri disofa. Terpikir dibenak Hinata, untuk sekadar mengintip kedalam kamar Naruto. Hinata lalu memasuki kamar Naruto.

Wangi maskulin khas pria kebanyakan, langsung menyambut Hinata ketika baru mengintip kedalam kamar. Didinding kamar terpampang beberapa foto keluarga. Naruto, Sakura dan Arate yang masih bayi, sebuah kasur berukuran _king-size. _Kamar ini sangat rapi, mungkin saja kamar Hinata sendiri di mansionnya, kalah rapi dengan kamar Naruto.

Puas melihat-lihat, Hinata kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dan tertidur tidak lama kemudian.

* * *

Pagi-pagi buta, Hinata sudah terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dia kini bertanggung jawab terhadap Arate sampai Naruto sudah pulih. Setelah mencuci muka untuk membuka matanya, Hinata beranjak kedapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk Arate.

Hinata memutuskan akan memasak nasi goreng dengan telur dadar pagi ini. tanpa berlama-lama, Hinata langsung memasukkan nasi kedalam wajan yang sudah berisi minyak panas dan berisi rempah-rempah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sarapan pagi telah siap diatas meja. Hinata kemudian membangunkan Arate untuk sarapan.

"Ara-chan, ayo bangun. Makanan sudah siap..." Hinata mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Arate.

"I-Iya, baik..." Arate bangun sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Kau mandi dulu dan ganti baju, baru makan ya, Ara-chan..." Hinata memberikan handuk kepada Arate, sementara Arate berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah siap untuk berangkat kesekolah, Hinata mengantar Arate kesekolah menggunakan mobilnya. tak lupa Hinata membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Arate disekolah. Sebelum berpamitan, Hinata mengecup kening Arate.

"Belajar yang tekun ya Ara-chan..."

* * *

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku siap-siap untuk pergi kekantor..." Hinata melirik kearah jam dinding begitu sesampainya dirumah. Sudah pukul 07.15, Hinata mandi, kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pergi kekantor.

Sesampainya di gedung _Uzumaki Enterprises _banyak karyawan yang membicarakan kalau Naruto tengah koma karena kecelakaan mobil. Begitu pula banyak yang membicarakan, siapa yang akan memimpin perusahaan ini selama Naruto masih koma. Banyak pula yang mengatakan, kalau Hinata-lah yang akan memimpin perusahaan.

Alasan kenapa karyawan-karyawan merasa Hinata yang akan memimpin perusahaan ini berikutnya, karena Hinata memiliki _skill _kepemimpinan yang baik, itulah alasan kenapa Hinata dipilih oleh Naruto sebagai asistennya. Juga Hinata dilatarbelakangi oleh ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuga.

Hiashi Hyuga adalah pemimpin _Uzumaki Enterprises _sebelumnya, juga nama perusahaan ini dulunya bukan _Uzumaki Enterprises, _melainkan _Hyuga Corp. _Hiashi memberikan kekuasaan sepenuhnya atas perusahaan ini kepada Minato Namikaze, ayah Naruto.

Saat Naruto memimpin perusahaan ini, dia lebih memilih untuk mengganti nama perusahaan ini. sementara Hinata bergabung dengan perusahaan ini didasari oleh keinginan ayahnya.

Sekarang, Hinata yang akan memimpin perusahaan ini selama Naruto belum pulih dari koma.

Hinata berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, dan memulai mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantor selayaknya hari-hari normal.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang siang. Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal agar bisa menjemput Arate pulang sekolah. tak lupa Hinata mengunjungi Naruto yang masih koma. Saat Hinata ingin masuk keruangan tempat Naruto dirawat, ada seorang dokter dan perawat tengah memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

Saat dokter dan perawat tersebut meninggalkan ruangan dan melewati Hinata, Hinata bertanya kepada dokter tersebut.

"Dok, jika boleh saya tahu, kira-kira berapa lama lagi Naruto akan sadar?"

Dokter tersebut menengok kearah Hinata, "Kau pasti kerabatnya, bukan?"

"Benar" jawab Hinata.

"Begini...Tuan Naruto sekarang dalam tahap regenerasi. Seluruh luka ditubuhnya akan sembuh sendiri, namun...akan butuh waktu untuk hal itu..." kata sang dokter.

Tak puas dengan jawaban sang dokter, Hinata kembali bertanya, "Kira-kira butuh waktu berapa lama agar seluruh luka-lukanya bisa sembuh total..?"

"Jika dilihat dari luka-luka dan tingkat kerusakan organ-organ tubuhnya, saya perkirakan...2 bulan"

"D-Dua bulan?"

"Benar...tapi maaf, saya harus menghadiri operasi pasien berikutnya..." dokter itu beranjak pergi.

Hinata kemudian memasuki kamar Naruto, ditatapnya lembut pemuda yang kini terbaring koma tersebut.

"Naruto-kun..." digenggamnya dan diciumnya punggung tangan Naruto yang diperban. Permukaan kulit Naruto terasa dingin.

Beberapa menit melepas rasa rindunya dengan Naruto, Hinata memutuskan untuk segera menjemput Arate pulang sekolah.

Mulai dari sekarang, selama dua bulan ini, Hinata akan menjadi ibu bagi Arate.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu semenjak Naruto masuk rumah sakit. Sudah ada perkembangan dalam tahap pemulihan Naruto. Hampir 40% luka-luka dan cacat diseluruh organ-organ tubuhnya sembuh. Dengan ini, diperkirakan satu bulan lagi Naruto bisa siuman.

Sekarang hari minggu, akhir pekan. Hinata ingin sekali mengajak Arate jalan-jalan dihari minggu yang sangat cerah seperti sekarang.

"Ara-chan, kau mau ikut ibu jalan-jalan?" Hinata duduk disebelah Arate yang sedang nonton film kartun ditelevisi, Arate balik menatap Hinata dengan wajah polos.

"Jalan-jalan kemana bu?" tanya Arate polos, Hinata sangat gemas melihat wajah lucu Arate sekarang.

"Hmm, ibu dengar film _Madagascar 3 _sudah tayang dibioskop siang nanti, kau mau nonton?" wajah Arate berubah menjadi wajah ceria.

"Aku mau!" kata Arate riang, Hinata mengelus-elus rambut pirang jabrik Arate.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo ganti baju, kita akan berangkat siang ini.." Hinata berjalan menuju kamar Arate, dia sedang mencarikan baju bagus untuk dikenakan Arate.

Sementara Arate tengah berganti pakaian, beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata sudah keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengenakan _cardigan _dengan dalaman berwarna hitam, dan mengenakan celana _jeans _hitam, dan mengenakan _high heels _hitam. tak perlu mengenakan make-up yang tebal-tebal, dengan make-up tipis ataupun tanpa make-up sekalipun, wajah cantiknya mampu memikat kaum adam yang melihatnya.

Tak sampai satu jam, mereka berdua sudah siap untuk pergi.

Hinata akan mengajak Arate ke Pusat Perbelanjaan Konoha. disana dia akan membeli kebutuhan dapur selama satu minggu dan bersenang-senang dengan Arate. Hinata mengeluarkan mobil sedan volvo hitamnya dari garasi dan Arate masuk kedalam. Hinata lalu memacu mobilnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di Pusat Perbelanjaan Konoha, karena letaknya yang mudah dijangkau dan strategis. karena tempat parkir dilantai atas penuh, Hinata terpaksa memakirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir dilantai basement.

Hanya mobil Hinata yang terparkir disana, tidak ada mobil lain. Hinata menggandeng lengan Arate, mereka masuk ke mall menggunakan lift yang tersedia.

Ketika Hinata dan Arate berjalan dilobby, banyak pria yang melirik Hinata karena kencantikannya. Hinata tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, dia terus menggandeng lengan Arate menuju tempat pemutaran bioskop.

Saat mereka sampai, Hinata langsung memesan tempat duduk. setelah memesan tempat duduk. Hinata dan Arate duduk dijejeran bangku yang kosong yang telah disediakan untuk para pengunjung. sembari menunggu, Hinata membelikan _milkshake _untuk Arate agar dia tidak bosan.

Lalu, datanglah dua orang gadis berambut pirang bersama temannya yang berambut coklat dengan gaya rambut cepol dikepalanya. Hinata merasa mengenal kedua orang ini. secara tidak sengaja, kedua gadis itu menoleh kearah Hinata. ternyata itu Ino Yamanaka, dan Tenten. mereka berdua adalah sahabat Hinata di SMA dulu.

"Hey Hinata!" sapa mereka berdua bersamaan, lalu mereka berdua duduk disebelah Arate dan Hinata.

"Kebetulan nih kita bertemu disini, eh ngomong-ngomong, ini bukannya anaknya Sakura dan Naruto ya, kalau tidak salah namanya Uzumaki Arate kan?" tanya Ino ketika melihat bocah berambut pirang jabrik bermata _emerald _yang sedang minum _milkshake _sembari digandeng Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk, dan timbullah lagi sifat Ino ketika masih di SMA, ngegosip, "Jadi, kau menikah dengan Naruto ya? kenapa kau tidak mengundang kami keacara pernikahamu?" Ino dan Tenten tengah menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah Hinata memerah seperti apel matang.

"Bu-bukan! aku tidak bilang kalau aku menikah dengan Naruto-kun, biar kujelaskan..."

Hinata menjelaskan tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto sebagai asisten, begitu pula tentang Naruto yang tengah kecelakaan dan masih koma dirumah sakit sekarang, juga Hinata menjelaskan, bahwa dia yang akan jadi 'Ibu' bagi Arate, sementara.

"Oo, begitu ya...kasihan sekali Arate, lalu Naruto? dia koma sekarang?" kata Tenten, dia mengelus-elus kepala penuh rambut pirang jabrik Arate. Hinata mengangguk.

sementara 'Ibu'nya masih mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, Arate tidak terlalu perduli apa yang mereka katakan barusan, toh Arate masih berumur 5 tahun, belum mengerti apa-apa.

"Lalu Hinata, kau dan Arate kesini mau nonton apa?" kata Ino, Tenten sekarang sedang membeli _popcorn _dan _cola. _

"Kita berdua mau nonton _Madagascar 3 " _jawab Hinata.

"_Madagascar 3? _sama donk, kami berdua juga mau nonton film itu..." kata Tenten dan Ino bersamaan.

"Bu, itu gerbang nya sudah dibuka..." Arate menunjuk kearah pintu masuk teater film _Madagascar 3_ yang sudah dibuka, Ino dan Tenten segera masuk, tak lupa Hinata menggandeng lengan Arate.

Sudah 2 jam mereka nonton dibioskop, film _Madagascar _sudah selesai diputar. kini tiba waktunya bagi Tenten dan Ino untuk berpamitan, karena mereka akan segera pulang. Tenten dan Ino akan pergi ketempat lain, sementara Hinata akan ke supermarket yang berada didalam mall untuk membeli kebutuhan dapur selama satu minggu kedepan.

"Hinata, Arate, sampai jumpa..." Tenten dan Ino pergi, Hinata dan Arate melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua.

"Nah Ara-chan, ayo temani ibu membeli bahan makanan, mau ikut?" Hinata berlutut didepan Arate.

Arate mengangguk senang, "Mau!"

Hinata tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dan menggandeng lengan Arate menuju supermarket. sambil berjalan menuju supermarket, Arate ingin sekali membeli manian, kebetulan pula mereka baru saja melewati toko mainan.

Hinata membelikan Arate dua buah mainan _Transformers, _betapa senangnya ketika Arate dibelikan mainan itu. saat mereka keluar dari toko mainan, Arate memainkan mainan itu terus. "Megatron yang jahat, kau akan ditembak oleh Optimus, Grooarrrr!"

Hinata terkikik geli melihat kelakuan polos 'putra'nya ini.

Sampailah mereka di supermarket. Hinata mengambil troley untuk mengangkut belanjaannya. lalu Arate mengikuti 'Ibu'nya sambil memainkan mainan _Transformers._

Setelah memenuhi troli bahan kebutuhan dapur, kini Hinata bertanya kepada Arate, makanan apa yang mau dia beli, "Ara-chan mau beli makanan apa?" Arate menatap Hinata.

"Umm, Aku mau beli susu dan es krim, bu..." kata Arate dengan wajah polosnya, kemudian Arate kembali memainkan mainannya.

Hinata menggandeng lengan mungil Arate sambil mendorong troli yang berisi bahan makanan. lalu mencari susu dan eskrim permintaan Arate.

Satu kotak susu cair dan satu kotak eskrim ditaruh Hinata di trolinya. Hinata mendorong troli menuju kasir, sementara Arate mengikuti dibelakangnya sambil menarik bagian belakang _cardigan _Hinata.

* * *

Hinata dan Arate sedang berada di lift yang menuju ruang parkir basement. Hinata membawa dua buah kantong plastik besar yang isinya adalah belanjaan. ketika pintu lift terbuka, terlihat 5 orang preman, berusaha membuka pintu mobil sedan volvo hitam milik Hinata. Hinata meletakkan kedua kantong plastik besarnya ditanah.

Preman-preman tersebut menyadari keberadaan Hinata dan Arate. "Whoa, lihat apa yang kita dapat disini, kawan-kawan, kita akan bersenang-senang..." kata preman ber-_piercing _diseluruh wajahnya. Hinata kemudian melirik Arate.

"Ara-chan sayang, berbaliklah dan tutup kedua matamu, tunggu sampai ibu memintamu untuk membuka mata lagi, ya sayang?" kata Hinata, Arate mengangguk nurut sambil menghadap kebelakang ,menutup kedua matanya.

"Hehehe, benar apa yang ibumu katakan, karena akan ada adegan dewasa disini!" seluruh preman itu tertawa, pemimpin preman itu, menarik lengan Hinata kasar. "Berikan tasmu kalau kau tidak mau terluka!"

Hinata menepis tangan preman itu, "Kita lihat siapa yang akan terluka nanti!"

"BAGH"

"BUGH!"

"PRAKK!"

"DUAGH!"

"PRANNNGGG!"

Salah seorang preman berambut merah, terlempar hingga menghantam kaca. Hinata menghajar seluruh preman itu. Jika ingin tahu, waktu masih SD, Hinata sudah diajari berbagai macam jurus-jurus _kung fu _oleh ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuga. bahkan semasa SMA, bisa dibilang Hinata ditakuti oleh para siswa laki-laki yang berniat macam-macam karena kemampuan beladiri Hinata.

Sekarang, seluruh preman itu terkapar tak berdaya ditanah, mereka semua babak belur.

Hinata lalu berjalan ketempat Arate yang masih menutup kedua matanya. "Ara-chan, ayo ikut ibu masuk kedalam mobil, tapi jangan buka matamu dulu ya..."

Arate mengangguk, Hinata mengambil belanjaannya dan menuntun Arate sampai masuk kedalam mobil. "Ara-chan, kau boleh buka matamu sekarang..."

"Bu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Arate pada Hinata yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari lokasi parkir.

"Ibu hanya memberikan pelajaran pada orang-orang tadi..." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum pada 'putra'nya.

"Pelajaran apa bu? seperti matematika?" tanya Arate polos. Hinata terkikik geli mendengarnya, "Ya, seperti itu..."

"Bagaimana, kau senang hari ini, Ara-chan?" tanya Hinata sembari mengemudi pulang pada Arate.

"Senang sekali!" Arate memainkan mainannya lagi. benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan. Matahari sudah terbenam ketika mereka meninggalkan mall itu.

* * *

**Untuk chap berikutnya, author belum akan meng-update chap baru. karena author mw mudik soalnya author jauh dari keluarga hehehe, #curcol. mohon maaf sekali jika dichapter ini ditemukan banyak kekurangan, dll. **

**Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya! **


End file.
